


renewannewithane 🌹

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Avonlea - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Love, RenewannewithanE, Save ANne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Poem I made so we can help renew Anne with An E
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Original Characters
Kudos: 15





	renewannewithane 🌹

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All  
> Anne with an E got cancelled so we are trying to bring it back  
> #RenewAnneWithAnE  
> I made a poem to get people on board thanks for reading.

Anne with an E means s a lot  
I hope it gets renewed because  
We’d would be lost without it  
All the beautiful scenes  
Wonderful moments, Anne’s  
glorious dreams. 

This show is in our hearts  
We don’t ever want it to part  
Green Gables or Avonlea is our  
home no matter where we go,  
it won’t seem far as it lights  
our dark. 

So many great friends have been made  
we wouldn’t want  
Them to all fade away. 

Season 4 would mean so much more  
There’s so many things we’ve  
been searching for.  
As people come, people will go but  
Anne With An E will live on so  
Lets help get it renewed  
hopefully very  
soon.


End file.
